Generally, a nursing bottle is a means for supplying the nutrition which is needed for a growing baby instead of the mother's milk. Since the nursing bottle is used for a baby who has a low immunity, the nursing bottle should be sanitarily used and the nursing bottle should be often washed or sterilized.
Especially, the dregs in the nursing bottle should be clearly removed through the washing or the sterilization to prevent the propagation of germs.
A general washing device includes a knob which can be rotated or fixed, a twisting wire which is positioned between the knob, and a brush portion which is engaged with the twisting wire so as to have an annular shape. A cleaning device is located at the lower end of the brush portion. The cleaning device is made of sponge, nylon or cloth so that it can clean the bottom surface of the nursing bottle. The cleaning device is integrally engaged with the lower end portion of the twisting wire.
According to the above-mentioned structure, the annular brush portion is rotated or move upwardly and downwardly to remove the dregs in the nursing bottle. However, the above-mentioned structure should be watched in the naked eyes of a worker, and thus only certain portions of the nursing bottle are washed. Further, the bottom surface of the nursing bottle cannot be washed cleanly and uniformly.
Namely, the sponge or the cloth washes the bottom surface of the nursing bottle by using the friction with the bottom surface, but a uniform and strong frictional force cannot be transferred to all the bottom surface. Further, since the twisting wire is rotated or moved to the right and to the left to wipe the bottom, its frictional force is low. Thus, the solid dregs can not be removed and the peripheral portions of the inner surface of the nursing bottle can not be washed.
In order to overcome the lack of the frictional force, an excessive force is applied and the washing device is adhered to the bottom surface. In the occasion, the excessive friction scratches the inner surface of the nursing bottle.
Further, the sponge and the cloth are damaged over time. Further, in case the dregs of the content is absorbed when the nursing bottle is washed, the washing of the cleaning device is difficult and it is not sanitary.
Namely, due to the weak durability, the reliability of the device is low, and the device can be deformed by the often washing and the sterilization. Further, some portions of the cleaning device can be attached to the nursing bottle, which can be eaten by a baby.
In order to settle the above-mentioned problems, a plate type silicon is molded so as to have a symmetrical shape. The cleaning device includes a washing hair which is plurally formed on both surface of the cleaning device. The lower end of the twisting wire is inserted into the central portion of the silicon.
According to the cleaning device, a pair of silicon cleaning device is widened so as to have a linear shape as the cleaning device contacts with the bottom surface. Therefore, in order to maintain the widened state, a constant pressure should press the cleaning device. Further, when the washing is completed, the restoring force of the silicon should be restored by the restoring force of the silicon, but the washing hair can be an intervening cause.
The inner peripheral wall can guarantee the durability since the conventional brush portion is used. Further, the cleaning device cannot have a washing means which corresponds to the shape of the nursing shape. Further, the washing time is two long.
Further, since the brush portion is inserted with a cap opened, too much consideration is needed to wash the nursing bottle.